Bus Gamer? Na Love Game
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: Another Collab...The players have moved up to 6 and three new players for Team AAA are girls! If you think it should be higher please tell me! Discontinued!
1. New playersThey're our team mates?

Another Collab!-_-" Sorry! We hope ya'll like this and again we only own the OC's!

Kazou gritted his teeth. Their very first fight replayed in his mind. He has a knife to his throat and Toki was hanging from a ledge. Nobuto rolled his eyes and was walking towards Kazou when suddenly his captor's head snapped back. The man dropped to reveal a green haired girl, shorter than Kazou. She was wearing a small boob tube and short shorts.  
"Get off me your fat!" An innocent and high pitched voice yelped. Nobuto turned and a small brown haired girl in an overly large white top and long shorts pushed Toki off of her.

Another girl crept out of the darkness blue eyed and wearing the same as the green hair girl-but with a hood-sighing, "You know we're not supposed to be seen you guys owe me 1000yen." The green haired girl shrugged. The little girl laughed in response,  
"He fat hahaha." Nobuto grunted,  
"What the hell?"

Then four other men ran in then stopped dead in their tracks seeing the girls,  
"Holy..." The green haired girl strutted up to one and ran her fingers over his shoulders before kneeing him in the balls. He doubled over as the blue eyed one punched another in the face. The little girl disappeared and the last two dropped.  
"Okay...why are you here?" Toki growled as he jumped down. The blue eyed one pulled down her hood. She had blonde hair with a brown fringe,  
"Easy the teams moved up to 6 players on each side, the director paired us up with No name...quite boring really," She shrugged as Nobuto pulled a gun on her.  
"How do we know you're not lying?"

The little girl smiled respectfully in response, "well sir, can you count? There are 6 men on the opposite team and you only have 3 that wouldn't fair on you and it would also make it impossible for you guys to win if we were on their team and besides, why the hell would I bother saving your fat friend?" she rubbed her chest. Toki replied with a grunt,  
"Well it's not my fault! I'm a full grown male and you only a kid." The little girl smiled at him and responded joyfully skipping to the stairs,  
"an average adult male thinks about sex every 7 seconds."

The blonde watched her with a glare,  
"Amai, get your damn ass back here now!" Amai turned and smiled,  
"Just gonna find the disc~" She sprinted up the stairs.  
"Well, Mishiba, Nakajyo and Saitoh. I'm Toriga, greeny is Myuto and the hyper little shit is Amai. Don't piss me off kid!" She growled at Kazou as Myuto wrote something and held it up,  
'They're really dumb T.T' Toriga nodded in response,  
"Oh well~" Amai ran downstairs and chucked the disc at Toriga who caught it.

"Your brain is more active when you sleep" Amai smiled and the continued "and your names are?" then hugged Nobuto's arm randomly and ran to Toriga when she gave him a look as if to say touch her and I kill you.

"The black haired one is Nobuto, red..err grey is Toki and Blondie is Kazou," Toriga smiled at her.|  
"I do not have grey hair!" Toki yelled. Amai tilted her head,  
"I may be able to make out most colours but red and blue is grey to me." Kazou looked at her,  
"why?" Myuto held up her board,  
'We all have a defect. I'm a mute, Tori's deaf and Amai is partially blind. She can see outlines and blurry colours.' Toki read it then looked at Toriga,  
"How come you can hear us then?" The girl raised her head,  
"Easy, I can feel the vibrations in the ar."

"We all got taught to survive with our difficulties some got push harder than others," Amai looked at a scar on her hand that had used to be a big gash then continued happily, "but it was worth it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tori rolled her eyes then yawned, "Team, head out. Time's up!" Toki looked at his watch and it was midnight. When the boys looked up the girls were going.

Amai waved at them and shouted, "We'll meet you at the panda restaurant at 5 OK!" Tori slapped her over the head,  
"I want tea with my sister's not random strangers!" Amai smiled, "but they're our team so we need to know them a little!"

Tori sighed, "Fine whatever!" And they left.  
"Did that just happen?" Kazou asked.  
"Why?" Nobuto asked.  
"Nakajyo-sensei! Three extremely hot girls-well one cute and two hot-just saved our lives!" Toki smacked him,  
"Night Nobuto, Kazou," and left. Nobuto walked out leaving Kazou behind until he ran after them.


	2. Place 2 Food and fight!

We dont own and please review!

The next day they arrived at the panda restraint and the girls were already sat Tori seemed to be a totally different person joyful and happy,  
"Yo come sit!" Myuto sat with her head in her phone. Amai sat eating an ice cream cone with a little smile and cute clothes. A baggy top with ruffles at the bottom and jeans. The top had a bow on it and a teddy bears face on it. To make her look even cuter she had a light yellow bow to match the top attached to a random peace of hair on the side of her head.

Tori had a long white top on with 'What the hell!' written in blood red. A massive red and black checkered black with a diamond skull and crossbones buckle. Beneath it was a pair of black skinny jeans. Myuto was wearing her short hair-dyed red today-in spiky ponytail. She was wearing a black top that read 'Beer, Drugs, Sex' in hot pink. A pair of black skinnies covered her legs too.

Toki moaned, "So what the hell do you girls want?" Tori moaned back,  
"Oh burn alive and skin the body cheer up!"  
"You're not going to start arguing already," Amai pouted. Tori smiled and ruffled her hair in response,  
"No just a slight disagreement that we are trying to debate." Amai push her sister's arm away arguing back,  
"Don't try baffling me with you intelligent words you pompous piss weed."

Myuto looked at them and wrote on her board,  
'What the fuck is a piss weed?' Amai shrugged.  
"Holy hell….the cute one swears!" Kazou gasped as the waitress left menus on their table.  
"So boys, what you having?" Toriga asked.

They only ordered drinks and Amai randomly shouts out,  
"I'll pay!" Toki replied,  
"Hm ok..." Nobuto asked,  
"What would you lady's want with that kind of money." Tori replied,  
"Easy we want it because…. we just want it duh!"  
Kazou asked trying to start a conversation, "would you like to start from last night with introducing each other and all… hm I'll start I'm Kazou Saitoh and I'm 17!" Tori looked up and replied,  
"I'm Toriga Sentinel, 19."  
Myuto write on her board, 'I'm Myuto Sentinel, 21'  
Toki answered, "Toki Mishiba, 20."  
Nobuto lit a cigarette and replied, "Nobuto Nakajyo, 22."  
Amai smiled and joyfully responded, "Amai Sentinel, 16."  
Kazou replied shocked, "Wow 16! You got to be kidding me!"  
Nobuto also replied, "You look about 14 maybe 13."  
"Hahaha don't be silly why would a 14 -13 year old be doing in the Biz Game" Amai looked at Nobuto smoking, "what a terrible habit you have there."  
Tori snapped "you can't say anything remember high school?"  
Amai said depressively, "yes how could I ever forget it?"

Myuto wrote, 'Easy, it's you!' Tori, Kazou and Amai laughed as Nobuto and Toki just hid a smile.  
"My, oh my! Toki-sama and Nobuto-sama can smile!" Amai giggled.  
"So you have a checkered past?" Nobuto asked dropping his smile.  
"What interest is it to you?" Amai asked. Nobuto shrugged,  
"Just making conversation," He shrugged.  
"Smelling green apples and bananas help you lose weight," Amai said randomly then looked at her menu.  
"What?" Kazou asked. Amai put it down and shrugged,  
"Imma have ramen later."

Tori shrugged, "whatever." Amai randomly blurts out once again,  
"At any given time, about 5,000 people around the world are having sex."  
Nobuto gawped, shocked, "wow what?"  
Amai bargained, "give me your necklace and I'll tell you!" Nobuto grunted, "No."

Amai smiled, "then I'm not telling you hehe!"  
Toki asked, "What are girls doing in the biz game anyway?"  
Tori growled "because then we can kick sexist bastards-like yourself-arses and have a money reword for doing it!"  
Amai asked sweetly "pwease don't fight save it for the game!"

Toriga made a face, "Yeah sure…where is it tonight?" Myuto held up her board, 'that 3 stories high abandoned toy making factory a train ride from here. Can't remember the name though, sorry.'  
"Oooo abandoned toy factory," Amai said in amusement. Tori rolled her eyes and called the waitress over,  
"Hi, can we have six bowls of ramen?" she nodded and walked off. Nobuto stared at her,  
"We may not have wanted that." Tori looked at him,  
"And?" She smirked at his slight smile and looked at Toki who said,  
"What happens if I'm allergic?" Toriga's smile broadened,  
"More for Amai then." Toki's jaw dropped as she winked,  
"I know you're not allergic so….shut up!" Toki laughed with her.  
"Wait…do I get more noodles or what?" Amai asked the laughing duo. Toriga stopped instantly,  
"No but you can have what I leave." Amai shrugged then paused,  
"I'm not a dog but okay!"

Myuto held up her board again, 'if you want us to get there in time we better set off now' Amai says determinedly "okay!"

When they got there Amai said amazed "Ooooo this place is big hehe oh" her foot when through a Piece of floor bored she continued "not that sturdy though" she ragged her little foot back out.

"Careful now.." Tori whispered lightly as she looked around. "What team are we?" Toki leaned down to her,  
"Home, Kazou has the disk."  
"Here's the plan…" Amai grinned evilly.


End file.
